The Legend of Tuxedo Girl!
by Jay Shields
Summary: This features my OC Reimi Sheilds, Darien's little sister. Also known as "Protector of Truth and Hope, Tuxedo Girl!" Watch as she helps defend Earth from Sailor Moon's and Her enemies!
1. Who Is It?

***NOTE! THE CHAPTER NAMES WILL BE SONG TITLES ON WHICH I DO NOT OWN NEITHER DO I OWN SAILOR MOON!***

**Chapter One: Who is it?**

"I can't wait to see the shooting stars!" Serena exclaimed while holding Darien's arm.

"They said it will be the longest of the year." Darien read from the paper before looking at her. "It should one to remember."

"But why did we have to come so early?" Rini complained while sitting on Darien's shoulders.

"I got this one. You two enjoy your moment." Lita picked Rini from them but covered her mouth to stop her complaining.

Serena rested her head on Darien's shoulder. "Now that alone, I wanted to tell you that this will be most romantic thing ever."

"I can't wait." He returned wrapping an arm around her.

Screams broke out around the party along with explosions. They turned to see a spider-looking thing shooting beams. It screamed in rage.

"Where is she!?" It roared angrily.

They shared a look before nodding. After everyone was gone they transformed.

**Moon Cosmic Power!**

Soon Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were rushing over towards the monster only to see the other scouts caught in webs.

"Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Mask! Don't get caught in the webs!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"Who are you!" The spider demanded.

"Champion of Love and Justice, I'm Sailor Moon!"

"Protector of Earth, I'm Tuxedo Mask!"

She looked closely at Tuxedo Mask. "You! Where is the girl!"

"Huh?'"

Sailor Moon gave him a look. "Just what girl would she be talking about?"

"I don't know." He said honestly. "And I don't want too!"

He shot multiple roses at it but it missed. With one swipe of her leg, the two heroes were knocked back. She went and picked up Tuxedo Mask by his shirt. "I said where is the girl!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I know you're hiding her! Tell me where she-" her sentence was cut short when a blue violet appeared on her head. She dropped him and looked up. A dark figure stood on the top of a tree.

"You know, I'd like you stop messing with people!" She said to the spider. "Right, Dominica."

"How to you know of me?"

The figure jumped down and you could hear the click of her boots. The Scouts including Tuxedo Mask saw a girl with a black dress shirt with sleeves that stopped at her elbows with a black ruffled skirt, cut leggings, black knee-high boots,a and a black mask covering her face. On the top of her head was a top hat and she wore a purple cape. What was really weird was that she looked just like a female version of Tuxedo Mask.

Dominica growled. "Your that girl!"

"I see you forgotten my name. Defender of Truth and Hope, I'm Tuxedo Girl! I won't let you torment this planet!"

"You're coming with me!" The spider dashed toward her but Tuxedo girl jumped over and pulled out a Violet.

"Hope Flower Bloom!" It let up and shot a beam at Dominica. It _disintegrated _her on the scene. The girl smiled before looking over the scouts. She pulled over another violet and held it in the air.

"Healing Sap Spread!" A mist showered over them, freeing them from the webs and injuries. Everyone came up to her

"That was amazing, Tuxedo Girl!" Sailor Mini Moon praised.

"We've never seen you around here before." Jupiter said suspiciously.

"I arrived here only a few minutes ago." Tuxedo Girl looked over to Tuxedo Mask and went next to him. "Hiya!"

"H-Hello."

"You're even better than I remember! That was an impressive throw you did." She praised getting close to him. Before she could Sailor Moon get between them.

"Hey, just who do you think you are flirting with my man!? Just who are you anyway!?" She screeched.

"Calm down. I'm not flirting with him, Okay. I know just who you are...Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom."

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars repeated.

She untransformed. She had long black hair and light purple eyes. She wore a purple and white shirt with purple skirt and tie with matching with leg boots. The others untransformed as well.

"My name is Reimi. Reimi Shields. I'm Darien's little sister."

A look of shock was on all there faces especially Darien's. "You/I have a sister!"

"Well it happened like this, It was said that our parents died in a car crash but that wasn't it. When we were driving something from another planet came for us. Our parents tried to protect us but failed. I rolled out the car when the door opened and You, Mom and Dad went over a cliff. I was grabbed by the thing and thought you were dead. Eventually, I escaped it and went venturing on planets. One day, I hit my head on meteorite and everything from out old lives came back. I mean back on the Moon. While protecting some children from the people who I thought killed you, I developed an alter ego called Tuxedo Girl. I then got some skills and mastered the arts of all fighting. A sage told me you were alive so I set out to find you.. That's when things started to go wrong. The people who tried to take us sent monsters after me but I got them all. Dominica was a special one who've been following me for a long time. Without you just weakening her out, I don't think I've would have stopped her." She explained.

"So Reimi, how long do you plan to stay on Earth?" Mina asked.

"Well I plan on living and going to school here for now on." Reimi said with a smile. "Once I find somewhere to stay."

"No need. You're staying with me." Darien stepped in. "As you older brother, I'm your new guardian."

"Do you know what school your going to?" Amy questioned.

"Crosswalks I think. Why?"

"That's our school!" Serena chimed. "Oh this is gonna be perfect! I'll at the same school as my boyfriend's sister! How cool!"

"I'd love that but I have one question."

"What's up?"

"Well, I've wondered about what happening on Earth. Are you guys up against something?"

They exchanged looks. "Well we're up against villains who take people's heart crystals. Amy, Lita, Raye, and some other people had already been almost snatched. They seems to be looking for items in side of their crystal. And on top we've got more scouts who don't want to join us but want to find the items first." Serena explained.

"I'm gonna help too! Plus we've got bigger fish to fry. The organization know as the 'Power Suckers' are after us. We have to be cautious cause the might send more of those things around."

"Right." They agreed. Rini tapped Reimi shoulder.

"What's up kiddo?"

'It's just that...are you my new auntie?"

Reimi smiled and picked her up. "I guess I am little one and I'm not going anywhere."

After an hour everyone returned to watch the shooting stars which would start any minute. Serena and Darien were talking while the girls went some where. Reimi and Rini were sitting a good distance but close to Darien and Serena.

"So..see anyone you like?" Rini questioned.

"Huh?"

"Have you spot any cute boys?" Rini translated.

Reimi giggled. "Why would I do that?"

"Well don't you want a boyfriend?"

She blushed. "Well..I..um.."

"You need to start looking. You might find someone you look." Rini pointed to guy with frizzy black hair and onyx eyes to match. He was alone sitting not so far from them. "What about him?"

When Reimi saw him a huge blush appeared on her cheeks. "He's gorgeous."

Rini smirked. "Go talk to him."

She gave her a look. "Are you insane!"

He looked up and glanced over to her. Reimi waved lightly and he smiled before waving back.

"He likes you. Go before I go get the others to spot him and they will go overboard." Rini warned.

"Fine." She agreed before walking over to him. "Hi there."

"Hey." He responded. His voice was smooth.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure." He said before she sat. "I'm Eddie."

"I'm Reimi. Nice to meet ya."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Rini watched as her magic work with a smirk. Serena turned to ask a question but only saw Rini. "Where'd Reimi go?"

"She went to talk with that cute guy right there. All thanks to me." Rini said proudly.

"Where!" Lita, Mina, and Raye came from nowhere and starting watching. "He's gorgeous!"

"That's what she said. Now look at her. I day on Earth and she's already fitting in."

"I don't know. He looks kinds devious to me." Darien said with a glare.

Raye scoffed. "You're just being a brother. Of course he looks devious. He's talking to your little sister."

"I'm proud of her." Serena smiled. "Look the shooting stars are happening!"

They then watched in amazement as the stars passes. Serena glanced at Reimi and Eddie and saw her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. They were such a cute couple.

**Today chapter song was "Who is it" by Micheal Jackson. See ya next chapter!**


	2. Trust and Believe

**Thank you so much for your support my readers!**

**Chapter 2: Trust and Believe**

"So how are you getting use to things on Earth, Reimi?" Amy asked as they walked home from school. It had been almost a month since she arrived.

Reimi's hands were behind her head. "It's cool I guess. It's taking time but I'm getting there."

"So what going on with you and Eddie?" Serena questioned.

"Oh, I haven't talked to him a few. I'll call him later." Reimi responded.

"Well it's good your already in a relationship." Lita told her.

"Scouts we have a problem at the park! Get here quick!" Luna said through their communicator. They shared a look before going in an ally.

**Moon Cosmic Power!**

**Jupiter Power!**

**Mercury Power!**

**Tuxedo Tie!**

Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Mercury along with Tuxedo Girl were running towards Central Park.

"Hey wait up!" A small voice shouted. They turned and saw Mini Moon running at full speed. Once she caught up they rushed to the park. On they way they met up with Sailor Mars and Venus. They saw a Heart crystal being snatched from a boy.

"Hey you!" They called.

"Put the crystal down now!" Sailor Moon said. "Champion of Love and Justice I'm Sailor Moon."

"Champion of Love and Justice, I'm Sailor Mini Moon!"

"Guardian of Mars, I'm Sailor Mars!"

"Guardian of Venus, I'm Sailor Venus!"

"Guardian of Jupiter, I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"Guardian of Mercury, I'm Sailor Mercury!"

"Protector of Truth and Hope, I'm Tuxedo Girl!"

"In the name of the Moon, We shall punish you!" The scouts said.

"And on behalf of the universe, I will defeat you!" Tuxedo Girl proclaimed.

From behind them, Sailor Uranus and Neptune secretly checked out the crystal. After seeing it wasn't they left unseen.

"Supreme Thunder-" Jupiter was cut off by an earthquake making everyone fall. "What's going on?"

"Make it stop!" The girls shirked.

"I'm on it!" Tuxedo Girl shouted before standing up as much as she could and pulled out her flower. "Tuxedo Violet Extend"

The flower grew until it knocked the monster to ground making the earthquakes stop. "Sailor Moon we need to combine our attacks!"

"Why?"

"That thing is powerful but without the power of the Earth by your side you won't stand a chance." Tuxedo G. rushed next to her. "Ready?"

"I guess." They touched the scepter and it changed one of them. Tuxedo Girl's hat turned into a crown and she began to wear a sailor outfit as well just like sailor only difference being her skirt and tie green and her boots were yellows. Her mask turned white but remained covering her face.

"Tuxedo Moon Heart Attack!" The snatcher was blasted to dust and the crystal returned.

"That's was awesome!" The scouts said simultaneously letting go. They detransformed and went to congratulate them.

"That was great you two." At that moment, Reimi and Serena fell out of their transformations and fainted. Luckily they were caught by Raye and Lita.

"Serena, Reimi!" They exclaimed. Darien came running next to them with Luna and Artemis behind him.

"I just got off from work. What happened?" He asked kneeling next to his two loved ones who lay unconscious.

"We beat enemy but it was too strong so Reimi and Serena joined their powers. For a minute she looked like a sailor scout. The used they attack and won before falling unconscious."

Serena groaned as she sat up. Lita help her stand. "Thanks. Did Reimi wake up yet?"

Amy went and checked her pulse and a scared expression popped on her face. "Guys, her pulse is really low."

"How?"

"I don't know but..." Amy paused and began to recheck her pulse."No..."

"What wrong with her?" Raye said.

"I can't find a pulse..."

"What!" Darien checked his sister for a pulse but couldn't find on at all. "Reimi, please you gotta wake up!"

"Auntie, please don't leave. You promised me that you wouldn't! You promised!" Rini shouted hugging her Aunt's lifeless body with tears flowing from her face. Serena grabbed her hand.

"You were my sister! I not losing you!" Her locket began to glow as Rini's. Their lockets floated in the sky and circled each other before another appeared. It dropped along with theirs. The new one had dark onyx in the form of a violet inside and mask outside. It rolled on her chest and glowed bright. Her body moved and a spirit popped out of it.

"Reimi?"

"I'm Sailor Tuxedo. The combination of Sailor Earth and Tuxedo Girl. That is the Earth crystal made from the Moon crystals. With it, Reimi can return as Sailor Tuxedo." It went back in her body and Reimi's eyes fluttered open.

"Reimi!"

"Did we win?" She asked.

"Yeah." Mina said.

"Great."

"And I'm taking you all out for Pizza." Darien told them. She shot up.

"Let's go!" She and Serena both began pulling everyone. Everyone laughed at their greediness.

**Okay, Tuxedo Tie, is how she transforms so if any of you wondered. Also today's Chapter title was "Trust and Believe" by Keshia Cole**


End file.
